caw_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Bryant
Gary Bryant is a British CAW. He is currently working as a free agent but is best known for tenures in WWE. Bryant has (to date) featured in 7 WWE video games. WWF/E Smackdown! ''The Outlaws (2003-2004) Bryant debuted as simply 'Gary' as a slightly cocky Face, proud but not boastful of his British heritage. He quickly alligned himself with' Scotty 2 Hotty'' ''and'' The Rock'. The alignment between Gary and'' ''Scotty 2 Hotty formed into an official tag team and they became know as 'The Outlaws, using the gimmick of vigilantes for justice . Together they feuded with various tag teams and singles competitors but despite their popularity, they didn't receive much recognition, remaining as low carders and were never given a title shot. Gary was released by WWE in early 2004. Return/''WWE United States Champion (2006)'' Gary returned to Smackdown under the name 'GJC' as a singles competitor. For the next couple of months, GJC wrestled several matches but remained a low carder. In may 2006, he began a feud with United States Champion, John Cena. GJC disliked'' Cena'' from the start, believing his gimmick to be 'childish'. Their feud intensified the following months culminating in a shock desicion to place GJC as the 1# contender for Cena's title. He wrestled his very first PPV, Judgement Day, in which he defeated''' Cena''' and earned his first title belt. The Feud with John Cena '''continued up until Vengance where GJC retained his belt in a brutal and bloody ladder match. As United States Champion, He had to fend off attacks from several members of the roster, in particular, '''Eddie and Chavo who both believed that GJC should have never been give a title shot due to his nationality. At Great American Bash, GJC faced off against Batista '''for the Championship and narrowly won. GJC kept a low profile afterward, knowning how a 'Bounty' had been placed on his head. GJC was attacked by '''Cena '''and was unable to defend his title due to sustained injuries. He returned a week prior to Unforgiven, only to learn that '''Kane '''would face him in a Last Man Standing match for the title. He put up a couragous fight but lost his title. ''WWE Tag Titles (2007)'' After a 5 month hatius, GJC returned, coming to the aid of fellow CAW, Big Daddy, at the hands of '''JBL, Kane and''' Batista'. The pair would go on to feud with the three in the coming months. GJC and Big Daddy formed a tag team and set their sights on the tag titles. At Backlash they had a victory over '''Christian '''and '''Edge', winning the tag titles in the process. Newly turned Heel, GM Teddy Long plotted the duos' downfall, preferring Batista and JBL '''to be the champions. However, '''Kane and Big Show were the 1# contenders. At Judgement day 2007, Long forced the two to face off against each other in a Cage match. Both were reluctant to wrestle but, given no option, they fought. Big Daddy defeated GJC by climbing the cage, damaging their friendship in the process. In the following weeks, they stayed away form each other, fearing one or the other would attack. The Allignment came to an end when they lost the titles to Kane '''and '''Big Show. They parted ways but repaired their friendship. V''arious feuds and storylines (2007-2008)'' After a month absence, GJC gave a speech which was interrupted by Cena, who challenged him. The following week, Cena '''beat GJC. Straight after the match, the pair continued fight. GKC hit his signature/finisher on '''Cena. To his surprise, the room darkened and''' Kane''' appeared in the ring and choakslammed GJC''' over the ropes and onto the concrete floor. The next week, '''Cena and''' Kane''' annouced that they have been given a tag match with GJC and urged him to find a partner or else face them alone. He had one week to find a partner. When GJC made his way to to ring for the match, he announced The Rock '''as his partner, shocking everyone in the process. Kane''' and''' Cena', however, defeated them. To add insult to injury, Kane was granted a match against Bryant. It would be Hell in the Cell!' Kane''' vowed to crush Bryant. At No Mercy, Gary Bryant and''' Kane''' fought. Surprising everyone, GJC wouldn't go down without a fight. After a long and bloody match, Bryant hit his finisher, The Lionsault, on''' Kane', through the Cell Roof and getting the 3 count. This would be on of GJC's most memorable matches. GJC was contacted by '''Stehpanie Mcmahon', offering her backstage managerial services to him. With her influence, she could book Bryant into high profile matches. Bryant agreed and and was given a place in the Royal Rumble. With the help of Mcmahon, Bryant was the 19th entrant to the ring, but failed to capatlise. After Royal Rumble, Bryant was placed in various wildcard matches including tagging with a mysterious CAW called Dynamite, in which he began a short win streak, in the hope that Mr Mcmahon would give him a shot at the WWE championship.' Mr Mcmahon' declined, still regretting Bryant's United States Champion win. GJC continued to work his way up the ladder with Stephanie's help. Bryant was attacked backstage by Triple H and Shawn Michaels on''' Mr Mcmahon's''' orders. He then learned that Ashley was forced by contract to be Triple H's manager. To get revenge, Bryant challanged''' Triple H in a ladder match for '''Ashley's services. The following week, Bryant barely defeated Triple H. His next goal (with Ashley '''as his ring manager) was to claim the WWE Championship. Still working alongside '''Stephanie, a month later, GJC was granted a title match by a reluctant Mr Mcmahon. At Wrestlemania XXIV, Bryant became champion once again, beating CM Punk. Stephanie '''began exploiting him, taking him out of the WWE to insure he remains champion and to promote him further for her own gain. He returned at Vengeance, furious at '''Stephanie's deception. GJC lost the WWE Championship to''' Undertaker''' in an Armageddon Hell in a Cell match. He left the WWE again. Second return/''The Red Faction. (2011-2012)'' Bryant made a comeback in 2011. He fashioned himself a new name (Gary Bryant) and was known as 'The Unstoppable', due to his No1 contender win streak. He quickly began feuding with''' Christian''' after accidentally injuring''' Edge''' in a match. Christian turned heel by becoming Brock Lesnars' tag partner. Bryant teamed with the mysterious Dynamite. Just weeks after his return, Lesnar hit the F-5 on Bryant, during their first singles face off, putting him out of action. Upon his return, a month later, Edge was back for revenge, not against Bryant but against Christian. Dynamite was next to be injured by Lesnar. Bryant and Edge teamed to take out''' Lesnar''' and Christian. At Extreme Rules, Bryant and''' Edge''' defeated''' Lesnar''' and Christian. The following week, Bryant lost to Lesner. '''Bryant and Dynamite expanded their tag team into a stable with newcomer, Ace Aaron, Dynamites' Aussie brother, and manager, Tanya. They joined the rest of the locker room to fight against the Disciples, led by Iran born Muslim, Yosef Azrael. After various matches with new disciple members, '''Justin Gabriel '''and '''Heath Slater, Red Faction began to lose hope of taking back the company. With''' Undertaker''' on his side, Azrael was unstoppable. After more wrestlers came to join in the fight, Red Faction loosend their responsiblity of battling Azrael, however, Dynamite was determined to take the WWE championship belt from Azrael. Dynamite failed to obtain the belt at Capitol Punishment. After, Bryant propsed to Dynamite that they should go for the title belts. Dynamite rejected the offer, prefering to go after Heavyweight title. He need'nt switch brands, now that Raw and Smackdown have been fused together as one. Bryant teamed with Aaron, though. They defeated''' Heath Slater''' and Justin Gabriel. The next week they lost to''' Shamus''' and''' Drew''' Mcintyre. The WWE Universe was shocked when''' Rey Mysterio''' and Eziekiel Jackson joined the Disciples.' Rey' was a good friend of Bryant. Bryant fought and defeated his former friend. Bryant and Aaron called it quits on their partnership as their styles didn't complement each other. With his blessing, Ace Aaron left The Red Faction behind and joined Bryant's long term rival, John Cena. Bryant and Cena had buried the hatched. When Dynamite failed to take the Heavyweight title from''' The Undertaker', Bryant and Dynamite were kidnapped by two masked men, members of the Disciples. Two months later, Bryant and Dynamite escaped. Whilst Dynamite failed to return to the WWE, Bryant sought revenge and began trying to discover the identities of the kidnappers. He fought once more against' Rey Mysterio''' but lost due to interference from''' Eziekiel Jackson'. Unable to continue to perform, Bryant was given a leave of absence from '''Mcmahon.' Return from hiatus (2013) Bryant returned for the Money in a Bank match. He failed to capture the briefcase. At Elimination chamber, Bryant was revealed to be the Masked Man, leader of the Coalition (main article) Bryant admitted to using everyone in The Coalition just to get back at the WWE. The following week, Gary Bryant and John Morrison purposefully lost their tag titles to''' Otunga''' and Mcgillicutty. For the next few weeks, Bryant wrestled on Raw until he announced his departure from the WWE. Mcmahon previously tried to entice Bryant to help him end his former stable, but he declined, telling Mcmahon to deal with his mess himself. In his final match, he was defeated by one of his kidnappers, Steve Austin. Bryant left the WWE, vowing never to return. TNA/Impact Wrestling/GFW ''Debut/Various Feuds (2014) Gary Bryant debuted on Impact Wrestling on April 3, in a backstage vignette. He was searching for Director of Wrestling Operarions '''MVP'. On April 10, he was seen chatting to''' MVP''' about his new contract and his debut match. The following week, he came to the aid of MVP, who was suffering a beatdown from Kenny King. MVP declared Bryant's first match against''' King'. Bryant defeated' King.' Bryant managed '''Kurt Angle '''in his returning match against '''Rockstar Spud '''who was being managed by '''Ethan Carter'. Bryant suffered a beatdown by Spud '''and '''Carter '''after '''Angle's '''victory. On May 1 Bryant expressed his disgust towards '''Rockstar Spud '''defeated him in a singles bout. Bryant was filmed chatting with '''MVP '''backstage, about his future with the company. '''MVP '''offered to wrestle Bryant the following week. Bryant accepted but intimately lost the match. After newcomer, '''Bram, handcuffed Willow to the ropes, Bryant came to his aid. The same night, Bryant intervened when MVP '''attacked '''Eric Young. On the May 15th edition of Impact Wrestling, Bryant once again came to Eric Young's '''aid against '''MVP, Kenny King '''and '''Bobby Lashley but suffered a powerbomb, courtesy of Lashley. On May 22, Bryant came out to even the numbers with Eric Young '''when '''Austin Aries '''fell foul of '''MVP, Kenny King '''and '''Bobby Lashly. During the main event, Aries '''returned the favour with Bryant to help '''Young. On the 29 Bryant, Aries, The Wolves '''and '''Bully Ray clashed with MVP '''and co. To his shock, he was placed in a triple threat match against '''Eric Young '''and '''Bully for the main event. All 3 men were reluctant to participate but faced being fired. In a twist Ethan Carter was designated the special Referee. Bryant was rendered unconscious after Young '''hit the piledriver but it was '''Bully who emerged the victor, pinning Young. After the match, they were attacked by MVP, Bobby Lashly '''and '''Kenny King. The next week, Bryant faced off against Kenny King, but after being put through the announce table, Bryant lost. Then, on June 12, Bryant defeated Zema Ion to earn a place in the X Division title match at Slammiversary XII but MVP '''stripped Bryant of his place, punishing him for his 'heroics'. Gary Bryant made a shock appearance at Slammiversary XII as a special guest referee for '''Austin Aries '''and '''Kenny King. Bryant gleefully gave the 3 count for Aries. Before June 19 edition of Impact Wrestling, MVP '''confirmed that he's suspended Bryant indefinitely for his actions at Slammiversary XII. ''Feuding with Revolution (2014 - 2015)'' On June 26, '''Kurt Angle '''was revealed as the new Director of Wrestling Operations and lifted Bryant's suspension, however, Bryant failed to show up. On July 3, Bryant was given a match against '''Manik '''in which he won. On July 10, Bryant bested '''Tigre Uno. '''On the July 10 edition, Bryant intervened when '''James Storm '''attack former X Division champion, '''Sanada. Bryant challenged Storm '''to a match but lost to the Super Kick. On the 24th, Gary Bryant joined '''Sanada to help The Great Muta who was being attacked by James Storm. Bryant watched in shock as Sanada '''turned against his mentor. On the first half of the Destination X special episode, '''Bryant '''was placed in a triple threat match against '''Manik '''and '''Low Ki '''in which he defeated them to earn a place in the X Division final. On the second half of Destination X, Bryant lost the triple threat title match, tapping out to '''Samoa Joe. On the 14 edition of Impact Wrestling, Bryant won a Battle Royal to become contender for the X division title. At the Hardcore Justice special episode, Bryant was defeated by X Division champion. During the No Surrender episode, Bryant rushed to the aid of Samoa Joe '''and '''Homicide '''from a beatdown by '''Revolution. The following weeks saw James Storm '''trying to recruit Bryant. On October 1st, Bryant was defeated by '''The Great Sanada '''and was then attacked and lynched by '''Storm, who then hit the Last Call super kick on him. On the 1th October episode, Bryant challenged James Storm. Storm '''refused but offered '''Manik '''as his replacement. '''Manik '''defeated Bryant with help from '''Storm. On the 15th, Bryant suffered a backstage assault from Revolution. Bryant, deciding he needed help, teamed with Austin Aries '''and used the Tag Team Tornament as an excuse. They were defeated by '''Storm '''and '''Sanada. On November 5, Bryant attacked all three Revolution '''members, backstage but, naturally, he succumbed to the numbers game. On the 12th, he rushed out to the ring to help persuade '''Davy Richards '''to refuse '''James Storm's '''offer of recruitment. The next week, Bryant tried to help the '''Wolves '''fend of '''Revolution. Bryant suffered a brutal Black Hole Slam from a returning Abyss. Bryant demanded a Monster's Ball Match against Abyss '''but Impact Wrestling went off the air. Bryant returned with the rest of the roster, at the debut on Destination America, during a huge brawl. That night, Bryant accompanied '''The Hardys '''to help '''The Wolves '''with their title match against '''James Storm '''and '''Abyss. Bryant, once again, demanded a match with Abyss. On the 16th Jan episode, Bryant was attacked, backstage, by Abyss. The next week, Bryant accompanied Jeff 'to help '''Matt Hardy '''who was suffering at the hands of '''James Storm '''and co. On the 30th edition, Bryant was convinced by J'eff Hardy '''to not face '''Abyss. Instead, Hardy '''took his place. Bryant, however, went up against '''Manik '''but lost thanks to interference from the rest of '''Revolution. At Lockdown, Bryant defeated Sanada in a steel cage match. During the 13 Feb episode of Impact Wresting, Bryant joined The Wolves '''to save '''Matt Hardy. On the 20th, Bryant competed in the 20 man Gauntlet for the No1 contender spot for the World Heavyweight Championship. He was eliminated by Khoya. The following week, Bryant and Khoya '''were involved in a backstage fight. On March, Friday the 13th, Bryant faced off against '''Khoya '''but was defeated. At Six Sides of Steel, Bryant came out to help '''Jeff Hardy '''but was over powered by '''Abyss '''and '''Khoya. On the 10th of April, Bryant '''surprised everyone by brining out '''Gunner '''as tag partner. Together, they defeated '''Abyss '''and '''Khoya. The following week, Bryant was involved in yet another backstage altercation with Khoya 'but was overpowered when '''Abyss '''joined in. At the Hardcore Justice special episode, Bryant tagged with '''The Hardys, '''against '''The Revolution '('''Abyss, Khoya, Manik) '''and secured the victory. On the 8th of May, Bryant was finally granted his Monster's Ball match against '''Abyss and faced him, the same night. After putting up a tremendous fight, he was wiped out with a brutal Black Hole Slam. After the 3 count, Paramedics rushed out and carried Bryant out of the arena in a stretcher. Championship pursuit (2015 - 2016) Bryant returned on the 15th of July and demanded a shot at Ethan Carter's '''Heavyweight championship, to which he declined. Instead, Bryant faced off (and won) against '''Tyrus The following week, Bryant offered an open challenge. Austin Aries '''answered the challenge but was defeated with his own finisher. On the 29th, Bryant announced his plan to become X Division Champion, by defeating the previous champions. He called out '''Rockstar Spud and defeated him. On the 12th of August, Bryant called out Eric Young. Young '''bested Bryant with a Piledriver, outside the ring. On the 26th Bryant came out, alongside '''Rockstar Spud, Mandrews '''and '''The Wolves to help Drew Galloway, but were overcome by the GFW roster. The following week, defeated Sonjay Dutt '''in a TNA Vs GFW match. On the 9th September edition, Bryant rushed out to aid '''Chris Melendez against the deranged EY. Bryant challenged Young right there in the ring to which he accepted. Bryant beat him with his own Piledriver! The next week, Bryant asked Abyss '''for a rematch. After an intense match, It came to a draw as they brawled outside the ring. At Bound for Glory, Bryant was eliminated from the Gauntlet match (the winner would get a shot at the WHC). The next week Bryant was included in the United Kingdom World Title Series category. He defeated '''Mandrews to earn himself 3 points. The following week, Bryant was defeated by Bram. '''On the 4th of November, Bryant defeated '''Grado, bumping up his score to 6. On the 18th of November, Bryant narrowly defeated Drew Galloway, giving himself a total of 9 points and securing his place in the round of 16. On December 8, Bryant won against Manik and automatically entered the semi finals, due to final amount of points. On the 5th of January 2016, Bryant was placed in a triple threat match with Matt Hardy '''and '''Eric Young '''but failed to advance. During the 19th of January, Bryan issued an open challenge to 'ring in the new year. '''Mr Anderson '''answered his challenge but was defeated. On the 26th, Bryant faced '''Kurt Angle '''as part of his farewell tour. Bryant failed to beat '''Beat Angle. '''Later on, Bryant rushed out to the ring to aid '''Beer Money '''and '''Jeff Hardy. '''Bryant looked on in horror as '''Eric Young '''piledrived '''Jeff off the apron and into a table, whilst Matt, Reby '''and '''Tyrus walked away. Feuding with Eric Young and Bram/ KOTM Champion (2016) The following week, Bryant came out and made a speech about the shocking turn of events. Bryant revealed that he'd been granted a match with Eric Young later that night. Bryant managed to beat Young '''with a piledriver, after an intense match. Whilst '''EY '''lay on the mat, Bryant declared his mission to make him pay. On the 9th Feb edition of Impact Wrestling, Gary Bryant face off with '''EY '''again. '''Young attacked Bryant with a steel chair resulting in a DQ. As Eric Young continued to beat him, Bram '''came out and joined in. The following episode, Bryant got revenge on '''Bram '''and defeated him in a one on one match. During the Lockdown special episode, Bryant teamed with '''Beer Money '''and took down '''Eric Young, Bram '''and '''Aiden O'shae. On March 1st, Bryan was due to partake in a King of the Mountain match but was attacked backstage by Eric Young '''and '''Bram. The following week, Bryant was granted a one on on ladder match against Young it was to be for the King of the Mountain championship! That night, Bryant defeated Young '''and became the new champion! Back in the US, Gary Bryant retained his title against '''Bram. The following week, he participated in a Gauntlet match for a shot at the WHC. Bryant helped eliminate Rockstar Spud, Mike Bennett, Eric Young '''and even '''Tyrus. '''He has eventually eliminated by '''Bram. On the 29th March episode, Bryant retained the KOTM title against EY '''after a grueling No DQ match. Later on, Bryant rushed out to the ring to aid '''Jeff Hardy '''and '''Drew Galloway against EY '''and '''Bram. '''On the 5th of April, Bryant gave '''Bram '''a shot at the title and retained it. The next week Bryant interrupted an argument between '''EY '''and '''Bram, over EY's '''plan to take the KOTM title and leave TNA. Byrant revealed that on Sacrifice, he will allow both '''EY '''and '''Bram '''to contend for the title in a triple threat match and if '''EY '''lost, he'd leave the company!! On Sacrifice Bryant retained the title! Straight after the match, Bryant and newly turned face, '''Bram, shook hands. The following week, 3rd of May, saw Bryant successfully defend the title in a King of the Mountain match, against Bram, Jessie Godderz, Eli Drake, DJ Z '''and Andrew Everett. On the 10th, Bryant issued an open challenge for his KOTM title. '''Robbie E '''answered the call but failed to capture the title. On the 24th of May, '''Eli Drake '''called Bryant out on his 'Facts of Life' talk show. After a heated confrontation, Bryant offered to wrestle him for the title but '''Drake '''refused. The same night, Bryant joined the rest of the locker room to surround the ring for the Lumberjack match with '''Drew Galloway '''and '''Lashley. The next week, Bryant defeated Eli Drake '''in a no title singles contest. At Slammiversary, Bryant failed to recapture the KotM title from '''Eli Drake. On the June 14th episode, Bryant came out to the ring to share his thoughts on losing to Eli Drake. The following week on the 21st, Bryant issued an open challenge. Al Snow answered the call! Gary Bryant defeated him in their historic match! The next week, Bryant faced off against Eli Drake '''for the KofM title in a losing effort, due to a sneak attack with a steel chair. At Destination X, Bryant viciously attacked '''Eli Drake '''backstage. On the 1st of September, Bryant partook in a Gauntlet match for the X Division championship but lost out to '''DJ Z. Various storylines (2016 - present)'' ' On the 8th, Bryant defeated '''Jessie Godderz '''in a first round of the tournament. On the 22nd, Bryant was defeated by '''Aron Rex' in the semi finals of the Grand Championship Tournament. At Bound for Glory, Bryant won the 10 man gauntlet match, eliminating Rockstar Spud, Jessie Godderz, Basile Baraka, Baron Dax '''and '''Trevor Lee to earn a shot at the TNA Heavyweight title! On the 8th of October, Bryant put his title opportunity on the line against Eli Drake and successfully defeated him, as an act of revenge. On the 20th, Bryant served as a special guest referee to the TNA Heavyweight championship match between champion Eddie Edwards '''and '''Cody Rhodes. On the 10th of December, Bryant revealed himself as a member of the DDC, along with James Storm '''and '''Bram! '''In his first match as a member of the DCC, Bryant participated in a 3 on 2 tag match against '''Jeff Hardy '''and '''Eddie Edwards. During the January 12 episode, Bryant and the rest of the DCC '''were involved in a brawl with '''Decay '''which ended in a no contest. Whilst backstage, before the match, Bryant revealed he joined the '''DCC '''because he was tired of not being granted one on one title opportunities. Losing the KotM title, via chair shot by '''Eli Drake '''and not being able to reclaim it back due to its decommission, was the final straw for him. On the 26th of January, Bryant and '''Bram '''faced the '''Broken Hardys '''for the tag team championship in a losing effort. The next week, Bryant and his fellow '''DCC '''cashed in their Race for the Case in a 3-on-2 match to defeat '''Decay. Bryant faced off against Jessie Godderz 'in a losing effort, on the 16th of March episode. On the 23rd, Bryant got into a heated argument with '''James Storm '''after a loss against LAX. Bryant confronted '''James Storm '(with '''Bram) in the ring, during the 6th April episode. After another heated argument, Bryant was superkicked by Storm, with Bram '''following the same fate shortly after. The next week Bryant called out '''Bram '''and disbanded the DCC, calling it a "waste of time". On the August 10th episode, Bryant returned and criticized '''Bruce Prichard for not booking him right. He shared his anger at missing out on Slammiversary '15. Bryant promised that things will change and has brought a friend with him. At the Destination X special episode, introduced Dynamite '''as his friend! They reunited their tag team! On the August 24 episode, Bryant was the 10th entrant in the gauntlet match. He was eliminated by Suicide. The next week, on the 31st, Bryant came out with Dynamite to discuss his rematch against '''Eli Drake. Jim Cornette 'said his time will come. Later on, Bryant managed Dynamite in his debut match. The following week, Bryant tagged with Dynamite and defeated Eli Drake and Chris Adonis. On the 21st of September, Bryant brawled with G'arza jr 'backstage. Later on Bryant faced Johnny Impact in a contendership match which ended in a double count out. At Bound For Glory, Bryant took Johnny Impact's place in the Global Impact Championship match. He defeated Eli Drake! A couple of weeks after Bound For Glory, Bryant retained his title against '''Eli Drake. '''On the 23rd November episode, he announced he was going away for the new year. In the weeks leading up to Genisis, Bryant appeared in vignettes celebrating his win. At Genesis, Bryant partook in a six sides of steel match where he retained his title against '''Alberto El Patron '''and ' Johnny Impact '''by craftily climbing out of the cage. On the 1st of February, Bryant lost the GIC to a returning '''Austin Aries. '''At Redemption, Bryant announced that he'll no longer be wrestling, for an undetermined time, due to medical issues and will be working backstage. His final TV appearance would see him laid out by '''Killer Kross. On the final episode before Bound For Glory, Bryant made a shock return by coming out to assist former rival TJP, who was suffering at the hands of Michael Elgin. Later in the evening, Bryant announced that he'll face Michael Elgin '''at Bound For Glory! At Bound For Glory, Bryant was defeated by '''Elgin '''after taking two chair shots. On the 22 of October, Bryant appeared in an interview on a special episode of Impact. The next week, Bryant was attacked backstage by '''Michael Elgin. '''They faced off again but '''Eglin '''picked up the win via count out. Later that night, Bryant revealed he is now a free agent. On the 5th of November, Bryant was attacked backstage by '''Michael Elgin. On the 12th, Bryant lost to Elgin '''via DQ. On the 19th, after hitting the Osaka Street Cutter, Bryant defeated '''Elgin '''via count out. The next week, Bryant came out and announced that, due to his victory over '''Elgin, he'll be taking the rest of the year from Impact. Triple A ''D''e''bu''t (2017) As part of an international episode of Impact Wrestling, Bryant debuted on October 10. He defeated Prince Puma in a singles main event contest. AEW ''Debut (2019) '' Bryant made a shock debut at Dynamite and was scheduled to face Sammy Guevara. As Bryant walked down the ramp, Guevara '''attacked him from behind. When the match finally officially began, Bryant got out a steel chair and used it resulting in a DQ. At Full Gear, Bryant defeated '''Sammy Guevara. On the 20th of November, Bryant participated in the Dynamite Dozen battle royal. He eliminated Joey Janella and survived to the last 3 participants but was eliminated by Luchasaurus. Independent Bottom Wrestling (2016 - 2017) Bryant made his debut for Bottom Wrestling as a surprise entrant in a Royal Stumble match, as part of a special event. Bryant returned to the Comedy wrestling company at their first ever PPV, Bound for Breasts, on the 19th of September. He wrestled against Broken Matt Hardy in a tables match in a losing effort. Bryant returned on the 15th as part of the tag team tournament, with BW star Mikey Wood. 'Calling themselves Chronic Masturbators, they defeated the '''Hammersmith Hardmen '(Richie and Eddie) to earn 1 point. On the 22nd they were defeated by the '''Admin Bastards. The semi finals saw them advance to the finals, after defeating Pretty Boyz. However, Bryant was unable to attend and the Pretty Boyz took their place in the finals. Bryant turned up to BW as his DCC gimmick, in a Battle Royal for chance at the new Hammersmith title. He was eliminated by Tim Shaw. At Bottom Mania, Bryant was involved in a 6 man Hell in a Cell match. NWA (2019) Bryant made a special appearance on the 12th episode of Power in a brief interview and on commentary. 'In Wrestling ' Signature Moves * Osaka Street Cutter * Bulldog * Moonsault * Clothesline Finishing Moves *''Lionsault Pin (2003-2008)'' *''Osaka Street Cutter (2007- 2016)'' *''The GJGC'' (2011- 2013) *''Chokeslam ( 2012-2013 as The Masked Man) *Lionsault '' (2014 - present) *'Twist of Fate (2016)' Managers *''Ashley'' *''Stephanie Mcmahon'' *''Tanya'' ''Nicknames''' *The Outlaws (With Scotty 2 Hotty) *''GJC'' *''The Unstoppable'' *''The Masked Man'' *''The Outlaw (Lone Wolf Gimmick) '' *Chronic Masturbator Entrance Theme ' '''WWF/E *'Unknown rock tracks (2003 - 2008)'' *'Turn It Up' (2003 Used with Scotty 2 Hotty) *'Immortal' '' By Adema (2011)'' *'Toxicity' By System Of A Down (2011 - 2012) *'Through The Fire And Flames' '' By Dragonforce (2011-2012 Used with Red Faction)'' *Undone By Treyarch' (2012 - 2013 Used as The Masked Man) *'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams' By Greenday (2012 - 2012) TNA/Impact Wrestling/GFW *Holding Out For A Hero By Reinxeed (2014 - 2015) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iywaBOMvYLI Toxicity]''' ''By System of a Down (2015 - 2016) (2019) *When the Smoke Clears By Dale Oliver (2016 - 2017 Used with the DCC) *Toxic Shock By Dale Oliver and Gary Bryant (2017 - 2019) '' Bottom Wrestling * Toxicity ''By System of a Down (2016) AEW * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iywaBOMvYLI Toxicity]' ''By System of a Down (2019 - Present)' Championships and Accomplishments '''TNA/Impact Wrestling/GFW' * TNA King of the mountain Championship (1 time) * Impact Wrestling Championship (1 time) WWE * WWE Championship (2 times) *''WWE '' United States Championship (1 time) *''WWE '' Tag team Championship (2 times)